Casualidades de la Vida
by Hinamori-chan21
Summary: Si bien no es la gran historia denle una oportunidad. Oneshot. Hitsugaya se encontraba en reavilitacion luego de haber salido herido en una mision. Escucha un toc-toc y no puede imaginarse quien es...


Bueno, aquí otra vez. La verdad me encantaron los reviews que dejaron el mi otra historia y, ya que tenia esta terminada desde hace un rato quise publicarla. Esta historia es totalmente deferente a la ultima y, para mi no es la gran cosa pero da igual. Espero que la disfruten XD…

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.**

Casualidades de la vida Toc- toc

Es lo único que escucho, para luego voltearse y descubrir que quienes tocaron la puerta no eran sino sus mejores amigos: Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Oríhime, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia y...

**-Hinamori...**- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que TODOS lograron percibir.

**-Pareces estar contento porque cierta personita vino a verte, Toushiro**- dijo sarcástico y arrogante el Kurosaki pero una patada repentina lo dejo de boca en el piso- ¡¿**Que rayos te pasa enana?-**

**-Uruse! No deberías de faltarle el respeto así a Histsugaya-taicho**- dijo Rukia aun con su pie en la cabeza del peli-naranja.

**-y menos en frente de su novia**- agrego Orihime con tono inocente

La supuesta "parejita" se sonrojo, Hinamori en especial ya que el peli-blanco desvió la mirada para ocultar el suyo. Hubo un pequeño e incomodo silencio en la blanca habitación ya que nadie se animaba a formular palabra. Finalmente fue Renji quien rompió la tensión que había en el ambiente

**-O-oye Inoue, ¿de-de donde sacaste eso de que Histsugaya-taicho y Momo son no-novios?**- Orihime se petrifico cual estatua. _"No podía ser, ¡¿como se le ocurrió decir que eran novios?". _Por fin cayó en cuenta de su error y solo alcanzo a disculparse.

**-¡Gomen-nesai, Gomen-nesai, Gomen-nesai!**-

**-Es-esta bien Orihime, n-no es nada**- acepto su disculpa con una reconfortante sonrisa Hinamori.- **Verdad, Shiro-chan?- **ahora mirando al albino.

**-H-hai**- asintió de cabeza. Todos rieron por lo bajo ya que se percataron del nerviosismo en las tenues palabras de Toushirou.

**-Ha, disculpe Hitsugaya-taicho pero, ¿cuánto tiempo deberá estar en rehabilitación?**- pregunto el teniente del sexto escuadrón. Nuevamente las miradas se posaron en el joven capitán, quien con tono neutro respondió

**-Solo esta noche, luego podré retomar las habituales tareas de mi escuadrón**- suspiro con pesar- **si solo esa mujer hiciera su parte del trabajo no seria tan agotador tener que regresar-**

**-En ese caso nos quedaremos toda la noche a hacerte compañía- **sentencio Ichigo que, por cierto, ahora tenia un gran chichón en la parte trasera de su cabeza. El mismo fue provocado por la anterior patada de nuestra querida Kuchiki (N/A creo que con eso debería aprender, ¿no?).

"_NOOOOO! Por todos los cielos nooo! Tenia la esperanza de poder quedarme yo sola aquí con Shiro-chan.*lagrimas de cataratas* Maldito Ichigo. No mentira pero estoy muy frustrada, ¿por qué, que hice yo?*respiro hondo* Bien ya esta, no importa ya tendré otra oportunidad"_- todo esto lo pensaba la teniente durazno

Mientras tanto en la mente de Shiro-chan: _"Te odio Kurosaki, cuando pueda levantarme te golpeare* sonrisa maliciosa* Se supone que le iba a pedir a Momo que se quedara. ¡Lo arruinaste todo!"._

Ya nadie lo soportaba mas, estaban apunto de estallar en carcajadas. Solo bastaba con ver las expresiones en las caras de la "parejita" para saber lo que pensaban y como estaban maldiciendo al peli-naranja en sus adentros.

Finalmente, Ichigo tomo la palabra nuevamente solo para burlarse- **Ohh Gomen, no sabia que ustedes dos tenían "asuntos pendientes"**

Ya esta, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos estallaron en risas mientras Toushirou y Momo gritaron al unísono y furiosos- **Kurosaki!- **Ambos cerca de estrangularlo para que callase.

***_Mas Tarde_***

**-¡Esto es muy aburrido!-** exclamo Ichigo mientras se estiraba los brazos en señal de sueño.

**-Pues entonces no te hubieras quedado-** sentencio Toushirou

**-¡Ya se! Rukia enséñanos algún juego humano como los que se hacen en las pijamadas**-dijo enérgicamente Momo.

A los hombres que se encontraban en la sala se les helo la sangre, meno a Toushirou ya que era ignorante en esos temas de humanos. Mientras tanto, Renji e Ichigo rezaban por que no mencionara el juego de "Te reto a…". No se querían ni imaginar de lo que serian las prendas en tal caso.

**-Ah! ¿Por que no jugamos a "Te reto a…"?**- en ese instante el shinigami de pelo rojo, el shinigami sustituto se tiraron al piso y, agitando los puños en el aire, gritaron a todo pulmón- **NOOOOOOOOOOO!-**

BAM!, fueron golpeados por Rukia, quien los dejo con un ojo morado a cada uno y con muchos moretones. Luego les grito- **Uruse!-**

Mientras tanto Momo y Shiro-chan se alarmaron con tan solo escuchar el nombre del juego- **es un juego en el que se toma turnos. El que tiene el turno puede retar a cualquiera de los otros jugadores a que cumplan con un desafío a elección. Pueden ser de cualquier cosa: desde preguntas, hasta bromas muy pesadas a la gente-** explico Orihime al ver sus expresiones.

**-Bueno, no suena tan complicado. ¡Juguemos!**- propuso la teniente durazno sin pensar en las consecuencias.

**-¡Ah NO! ¡No pienso jugar a eso!-** dijeron el peli-rojo y el peli-naranja al unísono.

**-Hm, ya me lo imaginaba siguen siendo unos niños. Deberían ser mas como Hitsugaya-taicho, el ni siquiera se quejo-** dijo burlonamente Rukia.

-**NO SOMOS NIÑOS!-** nuevamente hablaron

**-ENTONCES DEJEN DE HACER CAPRICHITOS Y JUEGUEN!-** grito Rukia al borde de estallar de ira.

**-Por favor jueguen o no será lo mismo**- pidió Inoue

Los dos hombres se rindieron y asintieron de cabeza. Rukia comenzó el juego.

Luego de toda una noche en vela solo quedaban Histsugaya y Hinamori ya en la última ronda. El primero en caer fue Renji, quien venia con un buen ritmo y hasta parecía que iba a ganar, pero Rukia lo reto a jugarle una broma MUY pesada a su hermano y todos sabemos como termino. Mientras que el resto quedo inconsciente por la prenda de Inoue de comer lo que ella había preparado. Por otro lado, Inoue se quedo dormida al lado de Kurosaki, y Rukia y Renji quedaron juntos en una esquina del cuarto.

**-Bien, solo queda un reto mas Shiro-chan y el juego habrá terminado**- Toushirou estaba algo disperso por el sueño y por esto no le reclamo nada sobre el apodo. Hinamori dudo mucho en la pregunta que debía formular. Sin embargo era ahora o nunca- **Hitsugaya-kun te haré una pregunta, ¿tu me quieres?**

El oji-turquesa sintió como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua fría encima. ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?. Entendía a la perfección a donde quería llegar Momo y se decidió por decir algo que deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

No te quiero... – dijo. Momo bajo la cabeza, signo de tristeza.- Te Amo-luego, y sin previo aviso, la envolvió en un calido abrazo y la besó.

Estuvieron en esa posición por un buen rato. Ninguno quería deshacer ese mágico momento. Toushirou sin soltar a Momo de su abrazo, y Momo llorando de la felicidad.

Al final se quedaron dormido así, sentados y apoyados contra el respaldo de la cama. Eso si, ambos sin soltar la mano del otro. La teniente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del capitán, y este apoyando suavemente su mentón encima de esta.

**-Buenos días taicho! No vio usted a Hina**- Dijo entrando enérgicamente una radiante Matsumoto pero paró su griterío al ver la tierna escena. Rukia durmiendo junto con Renji en una esquina, Orihime durmiendo contra la pared junto con Ichigo y, su querido taicho junto con Momo y ambos sin soltarse.

**Por favor no grites Matsumo**- decia Isane entrando junto con el resto de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinnigamis. Todas quedaron shockeadas ante tal imagen hasta que Matsumoto saca una cámara digital de quien sabe donde y empieza a sacar fotos. Entonces el resto de las mujeres la intentan detener y le dicen**- ¡****Acaso te volviste loca! y además, ¡¿para que quieres las fotos?¡ Si tu Capitán se entera de esto te mata!-** exclamaron muy preocupadas.

**-Tranquilas, no se preocupen. Además, ¿no serian geniales estas fotos para la revista Shinnigami Mensual?-** dijo Matsumoto

Pronto se quitaron del medio y todas asintieron**- pero que conste que es idea tuya-** todas dijeron.

Rangiku asintió y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

***_Un Mes Después_***

Hinamori corría a toda prisa a la décima división con una revista en mano y muy preocupada.

Al llegar, sin pedir permiso, abrió bruscamente la puerta para encontrarse con SU novio. Este se giro para verla y reclamarle por la forma de entrar pero al ver su rostro callo y se acerco a ella.

**-¿Que pasa?-** pregunto con algo de preocupación

**-¿Acaso no leíste la revista Shinigami Mensual?-** pregunto al borde de la desesperación

**-No, ¿por que?-** Entonces ella le mostró las fotos de ellos, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia y Renji cuando se quedaron dormidos en la sala de rehabilitación. El se quedo en silencio.

**-¿Shiro-chan? ¿Quien pudo haber hecho esto?- **interrogo inocente.

**-Hola Momo, ¿como estas?-** entro Matsumoto sin saber que cometió el peor error de toda su vida en el instante en que puso un pie en la oficina.

El joven capitán y la dulce teniente durazno intercambiaron miradas y una aura roja (por la ira, claro esta) los cubrió, y gritaron al unísono**- ¡MATSUMOTO/RANGIKU-KUN!- **y la mencionada salio corriendo, seguida de sus perseguidores.

Unas horas después era perseguida por cuatro shinigamis, el shinigami sustituto y Orihime que reclamaban venganza por el atrevimiento de la teniente de la décima. Rangiku corría, llorando y diciendo que se lo agradecerían algún día, hacia el crepúsculo.


End file.
